Howl
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: "Nothing good comes from falling in love with a mortal boy." Lyric comes from a town where certain families poses certain powers. When mortal, Leo Valdez, moves to town. Is Lyric willing to risk her family and friends to be with someone she loves?


**A.N New story! Ah! I feel really confident about this one. So please Read & Review! After I post this chapter, I'm starting another story (sorry, I got inspiration.) but after that I will be posting chapters to all my old stories so this might be on hiatus for a week or so. Enjoy! **

_Howl _

Chapter 1: _Little town, not so quiet village. _

"Alright class, today we are going to be learning about or town's history." Mr. Brunner said as we took our seats.

_Ugh. Here we go. _

"Legend has it, that our town was filled with witches and warlocks who came from a small village in Liverpool, England."

_False. It was London and there's no such thing as witches and warlocks. _

"But as more people started moving into the colonies, the Witches and Warlocks began to die out."

_Translation: burned at the stake. _

"Though most of them died, there are a few ancestors that survived and each family had its own source of magic."

_Well, that was somewhat true. _

"I have a list of some of those families they have on record. Though it's odd, the only family from this class is Lyric's."

_Shocker… _

Everyone's eyes turned on me. "Well, what is it?" I said, with fake confusion.

"Well, here it is. _Pandoranay, _or the American version _Pandore, _says here that you come from a family of Animal shifters." Everyone looked at me.

"Well, I can assure you, no one in my family can turn into an animal." I laughed.

_Somewhat true… _

_**(Earlier that day.) **_

I walked into the kitchen, still putting on my earrings. Harmony looked up from her bowl of cereal and pointed to her mouth. "Your fangs are still out."

I looked in the mirror and saw the two fangs. I sighed and popped my jaw. The two teeth then shrunk back to their normal size. I looked to Harmony again, who nodded.

"Yellow eyes." Melody said, coming down stairs.

"Ugh!" I groaned and looked into the mirror again. I blinked a couple of times until they changed back to their normal hazel.

"I don't see why you go to that school."

"I want to be normal." I replied.

"But, no one will care if you went to Glenleg with us they'll probably say 'cool, that girl's part wolf, I want me some of that.'"

"I can bet you all the money in the world they will not say that."

"They say that about me, being part tiger and all." Mel laughed. 

"Better than being the Lion Lady." Harmony sighed.

I continued making my sandwich while laughing with them. It was a lot more meet then bread because being part wolf, I get _urges _to eat wild animals and well, that's frowned upon in society. "Well, I gotta go meet Perce." I said taking a bite out of the sandwich "Later."

I should explain what I am.

My Name is Lyric Pandore and I'm a shifter. Now, I don't posses enough power to change into a full wolf but I do have enough to have some of its characteristics like senses, fangs, and being able to talk to other animals.

I should explain the schools too. Glenleg and Goode are opposites. For example, Glenleg teaches kids to use their abilities to make it in the world; it helps them know they're free to use their powers. Versus Goode, who teaches kids to be more independent of there powers but going to school with mortals. Though the mortals have no idea what we are, most of the school staff does. And since I want to be normal, I decided I wanted to go there.

I stood at the corner across Percy's house; he jumped when he saw me. "Jesus Lyric, What? Do you stalk my life?"

"No, I heard you walking toward the door in your house." I pointed to my ear. "Wolf ears, remember. Want a bite?" I said offering my sandwich.

"That's just meat…" he said, warily.

"No, there's bread in there… somewhere." I shrugged.

Percy was my best friend. I don't know how since we're complete opposites. I want desperately to be normal and he wants desperately to be a Special. He comes from a line of Powerful Specials with ability over water but he doesn't have any powers, which makes him want to please his father in every other way possible.

"You got something, right there." He said, wiping it off my face. My eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"If you don't want your fingers taken off, don't come near me when I'm eating."

"I'm sorry, geez." He laughed. "You're like every vegan's nightmare. You need to learn to value animal's lives."

"I do value their lives." I said. "Their delicious, delicious lives. Besides, your lucky I don't go out and hunt live animals like others of my kind do."

Percy chuckled at me as we walked on the bus. He sat down next to his girlfriend Annabeth, who came from a family of telepaths. Since, telepathy isn't a dangerous ability she went to Goode high school with us. Same for our other friend Grover, who was an Animal shifter like me but only could shift into a goat.

I looked to the front of the bus and saw a guy I never seen before. Curls matted around his forehead. He had headphones in and giant brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled. And when I smiled back he tilted his head.

"Fangs!" Annabeth hissed at me. I closed my mouth but still smiled.

"Hi." I heard next to me. I turned my head and saw the boy, who was a lot cuter up close. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded.

"I'm Leo." He said, holding out his hand. "Leo Valdez." Percy turned around and his eyes bugged out. I nodded at him to be cool.

"I'm Lyric." I smiled and shook his hand. "Lyric Pandore, that is."

He smiled and asked me questions about the school, which I happily answered. I asked to see his schedule. "Well, you're in most of my classes. So, I guess I can show you around."

"That's much appreciated, thanks."

"No problem." I smiled as we go off the bus.

"Hi, Leo right?" Percy asked. Leo nodded. "Mind if I talk to Lyric, really fast."

"By all means." Leo gestured, I had to laugh at that.

"Do you realize what he is?" Percy hissed at me.

"Yea, he's hot." I laughed.

"No! His last name is Valdez. Didn't you pay attention when they taught us this in grade school."

"They taught us his last name?"

"Will you stop being sarcastic? They taught us his family is the enemy. They were the ones that burned people like us at the stake."

"Your point?"

"My point is watch out. History can repeat itself."

"Umm, I think burning people alive is illegal now, Perseus."

"Lyric, you need to watch yourself."

"Yea, yea, I know, can I go now?"

"By all means." He said

"It's only funny when he does it." I said walking away.

"What was that about?" Leo said, as we walked through the hallway.

"Percy was just being a momma bear." I sighed. "Don't pay him any mind though, he's harmless."

Leo nodded and continued to follow me into the office.

"Hey, Paul." I said smiling Percy's stepdad.

"Lyric, how many times do I have to tell you? In school, it's Mr. Blowfis."

"And we both know that's not going to happen." I smiled. "Anyway, look what I found."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Valdez. I'd welcome you to Goode but it seems like someone's already took care of that." Paul raised an eyebrow at me but I just smiled. I watched him look over Leo's file. "Well, I have Thalia as your tour guide, guess I'll go pull her out of class."

"Oh, that's unnecessary, I'll do it." I said "I'm an aid this period anyway and Artemis—I mean Ms. Hunt can always find someone else."

"Well, if you insist, I see nothing wrong with it." Paul said. "Mr. Valdez, do you mind giving me and Ms. Pandore a moment?" Leo nodded and walked out the door. Paul looked me in the eye. "Thin ice, Lyric."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, watch yourself. Our history doesn't do us any justice. Especially, when we fall in love with mortals."

"I'm just trying to be welcoming, who said I liked him?"

Paul looked at me and I stared right back, breaking his hold on my brain. Clearly seeing what he was trying to do. "I'd advise you kindly to stay out of my head, Mr. Blowfis." I smiled a wolfish grin, making sure to show my fangs.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just watch yourself, Lyric. We both know you have zero self-control."

"Don't make me tell Sally you're saying mean things to me." I laughed, taking the file from him.

I walked out of the office and found Leo standing against the wall.

"Miss me?" I joked. He smiled.

"Very. So, Ms. Pandore, Where to?" I laughed as he hooked arms with me.

I showed around the school while he told me more about himself. Apparently, he moved here from Texas with his mom, his sister and his brother, Nyssa and Jake. Though Nyssa works in their mother's shop, Jake goes to school with us.

I took him down by the stables. "This is where we keep the horses. And this is mine, her name is Nightingale."

"You named your horse after a bird?"

_Your mother named a human after a lion. _I heard Nightingale scoff.

_Be nice. _I told her telepathically.

_You only brought him here because you wish to mate with him, anyway_ Nightingale said.

_I barely know him and can you not say 'mate' it irritates me. _

_Does it now…? Mate. Mate! Mate! Mate! _

_You're so annoying! _

_Geez, take a joke, Wolf Girl. _

"Umm, Lyric?" Leo asked, snapping me out of my conversation. "You ok?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine, Nightie's just being irritable today."

_I'm irritable?! And don't call me nightie. _

"It's about time for second period. Which means, me and you should be heading for biology."

We walked into the biology room and Annabeth was arguing with Mr. D.

"The origin of the word is Latin not Greek, Mr. D."

Mr. D had his face in his hands. "Ok, Annabeth."

"But it's the truth. Marine comes from the Latin word _Mare _meaning Sea. Right Percy?"

Perce was already falling asleep, he snapped up when he heard Annabeth say his name. "Um, Yea! I mean, right!"

"You weren't even listening." Rachel said laughing.

"Yes I was!" he snapped at her.

"Does this happen all the time?" Leo whispered next to me.

"Most of the time at least." I laughed and sat down next to Percy. "You should go talk to Mr. D though." He nodded and walked towards Mr. D's desk.

"So…" Rachel smiled leaning towards me.

"So?"

"What's up with you and the new boy?"

"Nothing I hope." Percy said, and then he whispered. "He's a Valdez."

"Lyric!" Rachel hit me. "Don't you know what that means?!"

"Ok, Ow. And yes, I know Percy told me this morning, I just gave him a tour, you guys act like I'm picking out a wedding dress."

"Who's the lucky guy?" I heard behind me. "I'm hoping its me." I turned around and saw it was Luke and rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off, Castellan." I heard Percy say.

"Up yours, Jackson." Luke retorted. Percy and Luke have always had a deep setting hate for each other. Then again, the Track team and the Swim team always have, which Percy and Luke were the captains of.

Luke kissed the side of my forehead. "I'll see you later, babe."

"You really won't." I said, wiping my forehead.

"That your boyfriend?" Leo asked sitting, behind me. I turned to face him and I laughed. The rest of us laughed too while Leo just raised an eyebrow.

"Lyric doesn't date Luke." Annabeth laughed. "Luke is just desperate."

"And he's a dick." Rachel chimed in. "Besides, Lyric never dates anybody."

"Really now?" Leo gave me a questioning gaze, which I blushed under.

"Um yea, she's rejected every guy that's showed any type of interest in her."

"Some girls too." Annabeth said looking over her book.

I made sure Leo didn't see my eyes flash yellow at the two of them. Rachel gulped.

"It's not that its just guys have never really been important. So they're not worth it." I shrugged.

"So, my chances are just gone, right?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I-uh…" I started coughing and I heard Percy snicker. I glared at him until I heard a loud squeal.

"HI!" I turned and saw Drew hovering over Leo, making sure her cleavage was right in his line of vision. I rolled my eyes. "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yea." Just by his voice I could tell that he had zero interest in Drew.

"Well, I'm Drew. And you're cute, we should totally hang out some time."

"Sure!" he said, excitedly. I looked at him and saw his pupils dilate, letting me know that she was charmspeaking him.

"Umm, Drew? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She frowned. "Whatever." And we both moved so we can talk in private.

"What do you want?" she said, rudely.

"What do you want from Leo?"

"Um, he's new and he's hot."

"So, you want him because he doesn't know better to stay away from you?"

"Basically."

"You know it's a shame that you have to Charmspeak people into liking you."

"And it's also a shame that I have a date with the one guy you've taken an interest in, ever."

My eyes flashed yellow as I glared at her. "I'd watch my back if I were you, _Drewsie." _I said, drawing hate when I said the nickname.

"You don't scare me, Lyric."

I bared my fangs. "Don't underestimate me in that, Drew. Everyone's afraid of the big bad wolf." With that I turned away, leaving her speechless.

**Review! **


End file.
